A shirt is an upper-body garment or article of clothing. A shirt worn by a person, for example, may keep a person's upper body warm, may protect the upper body from sun or rain or environmental conditions, may collect sweat emitted by the body, may cover private parts (e.g., breast) of a person, or may be used for various other purposes (e.g., as a fashion garment, or to comply with a dress-code of an organization or a profession).
Various types of shirts are worn on a daily basis, by billions of people worldwide. Such shirts may include, for example, a T-shirt, a Polo shirt having a soft collar, a dress shirt having a stiff or semi-stiff collar, a long-sleeve shirt, a short-sleeve shirt, a sleeveless shirt, a pajama shirt worn for sleeping, or the like.
Some shirts may be made of natural fiber, for example, cotton, linen, silk, wool, or the like. Other shirts may be made of man-made fiber or synthetic fiber, for example, polyester, viscose, nylon, Lycra, Spandex, elastane, or the like. Some shirts may be made of a combination of natural fiber and synthetic fiber, for example, cotton and polyester.